


Above the Sea

by CynicalSlytherin



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, OOC, ignorance, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalSlytherin/pseuds/CynicalSlytherin
Summary: A naïve Franky struggles to find her land legs and Bridget finds it adorable.





	Above the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo wentworth fans :) so i've had this story on my mind for a while now, but being in florida on vacation has given me the inspiration to write it! something i've always loved the thought of was a baby gay/realizing-shes-gay Franky, and i haven't seen it portrayed in any other story, so i brought the concept into this one. this story will have multiple chapters and hopefully better writing later on (i've been working on this in the AM hours lol). thats all for right now, so i hope you guys enjoy!

 

Franky had been missing a lot here on land, it seems.

 

She had only known the ocean- the fish, the coral, the other mermaids- she never knew what was on land. Her father always told her legends when she was younger. Her favorite stories had been of great heroes that won wars against evil, her idol being a man by the name Martin Luther King Jr. He fought for equality, something her people seemed to know nothing about.

 

After Franky's father abandoned her at the tender age of ten, her life felt so... _meaningless_. Sure, she had her boyfriend, but he didn't really make her _feel_ anything like her friends described. It bothered her when his facial hair would scratch her every time they kissed, or how she would have to practically rip his hands away from her body when she constantly told him she was waiting until marriage.

 

So, every day before bed, she would pray. She prayed to be sent to the land, wanting to experience a whole new life. Franky prayed for years upon years, yet she was still trapped in the sea.

 

Until she turned 21.

 

On this day she was set to be married to Michael, her boyfriend, and she was the opposite of thrilled. Whether it was because of the commitment, the destined "love-making", or just the fact that she was about to marry him, she didn't know. All she knew was that she would give anything, _anything_ , to escape from this.

 

Even if it meant losing her shiny, emerald tail and gils.

 

When she woke on her birthday, Franky was startled to not feel the familiar feeling of saltwater pushing in and out of the slits in her neck, but rather having air circulate throughout her lungs.

 

She quickly sat up, only to scream upon realizing this wasn't the ocean.

 

Franky darted her eyes down her body. She was wearing a baby blue sweater, and... Legs.

 

_Franky had legs._

 

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers and she stared at the olive legs that were showcased by very short jean-shorts. Fascinated, she wiggled her toes, eliciting a childish giggle from the woman.

 

 _My prayers have been answered!_ Franky realized with glee.

 

The brunette shakily stood up, her legs wobbling before she stumbled forward and clung to a wooden pillar. She paused and slowly gazed at her surroundings, her breath hitching in awe at the beauty of land.

 

Franky stood in warm sand that moulded against her feet, and further on she could see her home- the ocean. It was so much more stunning when looking at it from the outside, especially when looking at the view of the line where the sky meets the sea. Gentle waves pushed against laughing families, and others were scattered across the sand, either lounging in chairs or laying across towels. It hurt to look at the sun, but it provided light to a sky that was the same color as her sweater.

 

As she looked up she realized she was leaning against an exit from the beach. Slowly, Franky peeled herself off the pillar, now able to maintain her balance. Hesitantly, she took a few steps, struggling but still on her feet. Her pace quickened, and eventually she walked awkwardly but at a normal pace.

 

Franky began climbing up the stairs, the texture of the wood different than the sand against her bare feet. Her tongue peeked out of her mouth and her eyebrows furrowed, trying her hardest to focus on not tripping against steps.

 

Once making it to the top, she sighed of relief at not making a fool of herself. Standing off to the side, she lifted a hand to shield her sensitive eyes from the sun and took in her surroundings. Through the cars whizzing past she could spot a surf-shop, deciding that would be her next destination.

 

She waited until the cars stopped to cross the street, traveling behind a group of people, their legs much more used to walking.

 

Once Franky walked inside the shop, she was immediately marveling at what she saw. So many clothes and towels and colors, she couldn't help but grin at the varying items.

 

The green-eyed woman absentmindedly strolled around the shop before gasping at what was hanging in front of her. The fuzzy material was called "socks", and she squealed quietly at the luxury she never had in the sea. She scooped up as many packets of socks her arms allowed and padded toward the cashier.

 

The cashier, a taller woman around the same age as her, raised an eyebrow questioningly at the seemingly ecstatic brunette.

 

"I'd like all of these," Franky spoke with a dimpled smile, shoving the socks toward the cashier.

 

"Alright... Any particular reason you need so many socks?" The woman, her name-tag reading "Shannon", asked Franky.

 

"We never had socks in the ocean."

 

Shannon laughed at this, leaving Franky confused, but she shrugged it off.

 

"Well, that'll be $34.27. Quite a lot to be paying for socks, if you ask me," Shannon nonchalantly informed her.

 

Franky blinked before digging into her pockets for currency. Her smile brightened once feeling something familiar.

 

She carefully laid seven sand-dollars on the counter, and stood happily for her socks.

 

Needless to say, Shannon wasn't pleased.

 

"Real funny. Seriously, give me either cash or credit."

 

Franky cocked her head to the side like a confused puppy.

 

She was then told to leave the building.

 

Franky sat on the top step of the shop, hugging her knees to her chest with tears in her eyes. She felt embarrassed at the dispute and sad that she didn't get her socks. She sniffled before burying her head in her arms.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

Franky jumped at the voice before swiveling her body toward the sound, breath hitching once locking eyes with the stranger.

 

It was a woman, a very pretty one at that. Her dirty blonde hair was short and her bangs fell in waves, and her eyes reminded Franky of the sky. She wore very formal clothes and sported a concerned expression on her face.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you..." The stranger trailed off, taking notice in Franky's glassy eyes. "Are you alright?"

 

"Yeah I'm- I'm good. Um..."

 

The woman carefully moved toward Franky and settled down beside her, placing a plastic bag on her lap.

 

"I saw the exchange," she explained, "I couldn't help but find it, find _you_ , very endearing," the woman smiled, eyes crinkling at the edges.

 

Franky's cheeks rose in color as she cleared her throat and opened the bag. She reached inside and let out a delighted gasp at what was inside.

 

In her hand were a pair of socks- the base being the same color as her sweater, with white mini seagulls flying around. Franky's grin reached her ears and she immediately flung herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck in a tight hug. The blue-eyed woman was surprised, but quickly draped her arms securely over the other woman's tiny waist.

 

"Thank you so much! This means _so_ much to me and you're so pretty and sweet and..."

 

The woman chuckled as Franky rambled with compliments. "I'm Bridget."

 

Franky pulled back, arms still around her neck, and held her face inches away from Bridget's. Bridget moved her hands to hold the brunette's waist.

 

"I'm Franky," she whispered gently. Bridget hummed in acknowledgment.

 

"Well Franky, are you free today?"

 

The younger woman nodded, finally dropping her arms to her side, Bridget soon following suit. "How come?"

 

"I'd like to take you out somewhere, if that's alright with you."

 

Franky, ignorant to the obvious intent of this being a date, smiled. "That sounds great!"

 

"Perfect," Bridget smiled. She took out a pen and piece of paper out of her purse, scribbling on it and handing it to Franky. "I'll pick you up at 6?"

 

Franky furrowed her eyebrows. "Pick me up where?"

 

"At your place?"

 

"What place?" Franky's head tilted in confusion.

 

This time it was Bridget whose eyebrows furrowed. "Do you not have a place to stay?"

 

"I live in the sea, well, _lived_. I guess I don't have a home anymore," she shrugged nonchalantly.

 

Bridget just stared before deciding to not try and process the first part of what she said. "You can stay with me. I have a cat named Wren, but he's pretty friendly," she slowly offered, knowing it must be a lot to take in.

 

"I'd love to!" Franky accepted quickly. Bridget was taken aback by how sudden her response was. Does she not want to at least mull it over? Then a thought struck her- _how old is she?_

 

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

 

"I turned 21 today."

 

Bridget's eyes widened. _That's a 12 year age gap_. She recollected herself- thankfully she's legal and out of high school.

 

"Happy birthday," this caused Franky's face to light up and Bridget's heart to melt, "I'm 33."

 

Franky's facial expression didn't falter. "Thanks for the birthday wishes."

 

 _This girl is seriously naïve_ , Bridget couldn't help but think. "Shall we get going?" The shorter woman stood, offering her hand to this fascinating girl.

 

Franky nodded and took the woman's hand, pulling herself up to her feet.

 

As the two women walked to Bridget's car, Bridget had one thought running through her mind- _What am I getting myself into?_

**Author's Note:**

> did anyone appreciate the RUSH cameos (Michael Sandrelli and Shannon Henry)? ;) i highly recommend any fan of Nicole watch it- Stella is such a fun character and Nic is adorable with bangs! i'm mid-season 4 right now, i'll finish it once i get back home. until next chapter!


End file.
